


How Can I Not Love You?

by beautywithin16



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywithin16/pseuds/beautywithin16
Summary: How can I not love youWhat do I tell my heart
Relationships: Michael Jardine/Jackie Reid, Mike Jardine/Jackie Reid
Kudos: 1





	How Can I Not Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for Lady Dudley, who told me a while ago that this song reminded her of Michael/Jackie. I'm sorry it's a couple of days late.

[Michael & Jackie - How Can I Not Love you?](https://vimeo.com/498553638) from [S M](https://vimeo.com/user31025263) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
